Question: Find all values of $r$ such that $\lfloor r \rfloor + r = 12.2$.
Explanation: First, we note that $r$ must be positive, since otherwise $\lfloor r \rfloor + r$ is nonpositive. Next, because $\lfloor r \rfloor$ is an integer and $\lfloor r \rfloor + r=12.2$, the decimal part of $r$ must be $0.2$.  Therefore, $r=n+0.2$ for some integer $n$, so that $\lfloor r\rfloor =n$ and $\lfloor r \rfloor + r = 2n+0.2 =12.2$. Therefore, $n=6$, and the only value of $r$ that satisfies the equation is $\boxed{r=6.2}$.